Pimp My Wheelchair
by lotrelves
Summary: Nessa's chair looks different in Act two...don't you think?


Author's Note: OK! So, this is my second Wicked story. :D It isn't _quite _as random as before. XD

My beta is the loverly Sale. ( 3 you, dear!)

Dedicated to the BAS.

Nessa hesitantly knocked on Galinda's dorm room door. At lunch that day, Galinda had asked _her_, of all people, to come up to her room. The whole idea sounded pretty fishy to Nessa, simply because they really didn't know each other all that well. Out of pure curiosity, she decided to give in and see what the bubbly blonde had planned. She waited by the door, trying to peer through the keyhole to get a better view of what was behind the portal.

She raised her arm to knock again, when Galinda called out from the other side, "Who's there?"

"It's Nessa. You asked me to come here earlier today."

Suddenly, Nessa heard a bizarre crash from behind the door. She cringed, wondering what sort of unearthly disruption might have caused the noise, and grabbed the doorknob. Upon trying to turn the handle, she soon discovered that the door was locked from the inside.

"Galinda! What's going on?" She exclaimed, frantically jiggling the doorknob.

Inside the dorm, Galinda pulled herself up off the floor. "Nothing!" She nearly shouted, brushing some dust off of her dress. "Nothing at all!" She'd been so startled by the sudden interruption that she'd fallen off her bed. She had never expected Nessa to actually show up on time. She was always partial to arriving fashionably late, herself.

"You sure?" asked Nessa, with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

Galinda surveyed the array of items she'd stocked in preparation for Nessa's "visit". Piles and mounds of red velvet, wood, feathers and pillows, several gallons of paint, and various other knickknacks and gadgets of all shapes and sizes littered the floor, almost obscuring her fluffy pink rug.

"Galinda? Can you please let me in?" Nessa demanded again. She was starting to get annoyed by the whole scenario.

Galinda looked at the room once more and then at the door.

"Of course." She finally sighed, walking across the room and unlocking the door.

"Thank you," said Nessa, smiling up at the blonde. She started to roll in, but stopped dead in her tracks the second she caught a glimpse of that disaster area.

"Galinda! What in the name of the Unnamed God went on in here?"

Galinda stuttered and stammered something unintelligible as she was tried to come up with a good reason for the mess. She genuinely hadn't expected Nessa to come on time.

"Well? What happened?" Nessa repeated, crossing her arms and scowling, her eyes darting from the wood to the paint to the feathers, finally resting on her sister's animated roommate. "It looks like a tornado blew through here!"

"I was…. cleaning?" said Galinda, a little hesitantly, trying to manage a grin. _Sweet Oz, Galinda, you're slipping! _She thought to herself. _This is just as crazy as that time you told Pfannee and Shenshen you were going to skip that trip to the mall to study for Dillamond's history test!_

"Cleaning?" asked Nessa, skeptically raising an eyebrow. "It doesn't look like you made much  
progress…in fact, it only looks like you've made a bigger mess," Anyone with half a brain could see that Nessa clearly wasn't buying the act. She'd heard enough about Galinda through her sister to know that would never happen. In fact, the idea of Galinda trying to clean anything was about as ludicrous as the notion of the Wizard of Oz himself being Elphaba's father!

"Okay, maybe I wasn't cleaning." Galinda muttered, as Nessa strained to catch a glimpse of the catastrophe behind her. "I was doing something else." She paused for a moment as Nessa's emerald eyes bored into her. The girl had seen through the whole farce, and there was no denying it. "I was just…er…decorating! Yeah, that's it! Decorating!"

"Decorating _what_ ?" demanded Nessa, slowly backing away from the blonde. _Yeah, SURE, you're DECORATING…_ she thought to herself. _I'm not exactly the best person to ask for help with rearranging furniture!_ She was beginning to think that showing up in the first place was a huge mistake…

Galinda advanced on Nessa. "Fine!" She practically screamed in the girl's ear, having given up on trying to concoct an excuse she'd actually buy. "If you want to know so badly, I went and entered you in a contest behind your back!"

Nessa grimaced, shell-shocked from the sudden outburst and unsure of whether or not she wanted her sister's best friend to elaborate. Finally, after what seemed like eons, she hesitantly asked, "…What sort of contest?"

Galinda grinned triumphantly from ear to ear, her perfect teeth glistening in the lamplight. "Why, the 'Pimp My Wheelchair' Contest, of course!" She exclaimed, plopping down on her bed and grabbing a brightly-colored advertisement off her nightstand.

"Pimp my _WHAT?!_ " Nessa roared, shooting Galinda a furious glare, zooming across the dorm, and snatching the ad out of the socialite's hands to see for herself. Had the peppy blonde finally snapped?

"Your _wheelchair_ ," Galinda repeated matter-of-factly. "Personally, I think this'll be for the better. That dusty old hunk of scrap metal looks pretty drab." She remarked, cringing. "Really, is that _rust_?"

Nessa looked at her chair, and had to admit that Galinda did have a valid point. It did look a little boring.

"All right…if you insist…" muttered Nessa, heaving a sigh of defeat.

"YAY!" Galinda cheered, nearly flying off the bed, seizing the wheelchair by the handles, giddy with relief that she hadn't asked about the prize yet, and pushing her across the room.

_I can't believe I just agreed to this ridiculous scheme,_ Nessa thought to herself amidst the madness, _What kind of crazed lunatic would even THINK to stage such a bizarre contest?!_

Author's Note: Nest chapter coming soon...what it happen?

Review please.


End file.
